


I'm So Impatient When You Are Not Mine (Dreams Of You Fucking Me All The Time)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Luke likes to be called baby boy, Luke wears bear ears, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets high on pain meds for his leg and Luke rides him wearing the teddybear headband from the broken screen gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Impatient When You Are Not Mine (Dreams Of You Fucking Me All The Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue Muke one shot.
> 
> Based on  
> \- Michael flying off stage at Wembley (I don't pay attention to him for one day and he first burns his hair off and then falls into the pits of hell)  
> \- Michael putting those bear ears on Luke at the broken screen gig which why they gotta be like this????  
> \- I am Muke trash
> 
> Title from Catfish & The Bottlemen - Hourglass coz I've seen them recently on their UK tour and they were fan fucking tastic! 
> 
> Basically, this is also a fic between now and the Mikey Bday one I have in my mind and which will hopefully get written by then. Also I have this awesome idea for new series which judging by your reactions on my previous works should be right up your alley. All I'm gonna say is that there might be camboy(s) involved...
> 
> I'm warning you, this is not one of my best works so this might suck.
> 
> Do let me know what you think about this one.
> 
> Edited mostly on my iPad so do bear with me.
> 
> You can also talk to me on Tumblr
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Michael is high as a kite. He is high on painkillers he got for his leg. Fuck, his leg. He flew off the stage of Wembley stadium. That place really has a vendetta against him. First almost roasting him alive and now fucking his leg over.

He is currently lying in his hotel bed and he can still hear his bandmates fucking around. Calum is currently carefully curled around Michael gently petting his hair and Ashton can be heard talking to someone on the phone. Might be Michael's mother. To be honest, Michael is not sure. But he thinks he caught the words "Karen", "drugged up" and "he'll be fine". Ever since they drugged him up his bandmates would not let him communicate with anyone besides them. Michael is not sure why.

It might have something to do with Michael in the back room just after the meds kicked in explaining to someone this high feels almost better than Luke giving him head at the back of the bus when everyone's sleeping. Which given the situation that no one knows (knew) about them was very awkward for everyone involved except Michael who happily started explaining in detail Luke's technique until Calum cut him of mid sentence by slapping his palm over his mouth.

Probably best for him to not speak with his parents right now.

"Cali, where's my boyfriend?" Michael whined.

"You mean the one no one knew about until today?" Calum replied.

"I want my boyfriend. I'm horny and I want to fuck him. Where is my boyfriend?"

"Oh God Michael, I didn't want to know that!"

"He is so pretty Cali. He has these beautiful blue eyes that you just can't look away from. And his pretty blonde hair is just the right length for tugging on during sex. And don't get me started on his long legs. Fuck, they wrap around me like a vine once I have him on his back and..."

"Shut up! That's it." And with that Michael can feel a cloth being tied around his mouth. Rude. He was just trying to explain to his best friend how amazing his boyfriend is.

"Did you just gag him with one of my bandanas?" Ashton is now standing next to the bed and looking incredulously from Calum to Michael. Michael remembers that one time when he stole four of Ashton's bandanas to tie Luke to the bed and fuck him senseless. It was a great night. Michael would love to share it but his mouth is gagged. He doesn't really like it. He'd prefer if it would be his boyfriend's dick in his mouth but you can't have everything.

"He wouldn't shut up about him fucking Luke. Where's the fucker anyway?"

As on clue the door opens and in stumbles the blond. Once he realises all eyes are on him he blushes furiously and clutches tightly to the cooling packs in his hands.

"I got the cooling thingies for Michael's leg."

He joins them at the bedside and starts placing the pack carefully on Michael's leg. He can feel Ashton's brains turning around and Calum's judgmental stare.

"Can you please stop with this staring?" Like a bandaid. He thinks as he looks up from Michael's leg to look at Calum and Ashton. He then turns to Michael and frowns "why is he gagged?"

"Well..." the leer is lacing Calum's voice "he was trying to tell me all about how he likes to fuck you. You know. On your back and up your arse" and making Luke blus like mad.

Michael is still high but his pretty boyfriend is here now. Michael manages to pull one of his arms from Calum's grip and pulls the bandana from from his mouth.

"Baby boy, you are back! Gimme a kiss!" He accompanies his demand with making grabby hands at Luke, Calum no longer holding his arms captive.

"Michael!" Luke squeaks out, cheeks turning pretty pink.

"Cmon Princess, I missed you! Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" Michael is now getting upset.

"Fuck this, I can't deal with this right now. I'm out." And with that Ashton is the first to leave the room.

Calum is trying to follow Ashton's example but one of his legs is trapped under Michael's good one and Michael is now also gripping one of dark skinned boy's hands.

"Cali, why won't he kiss me? What did I do wrong?" There are tears gathering at the corners of his green eyes and Calum just can't stand this.

"For God's sake Luke! Just kiss him already!"

"But..."

"But what?"

Luke sighs deeply before crawling up on the bed and quickly pecking Michael's lips. It's awkward, what with Michael lying half in Calum's lap and Calum's head literally being next to Michael's. Luke pulls back but Michael quickly let's go of Calum's arm and pulls Luke's head back in for a proper deep kiss.

Calum uses this to his advantage and gently but quickly untangles himself from Michael.

"Later fuckers! Don't break the leg!" And he is off through the door as well.

Since Calum is no longer propping Michael's back, the bright haired boy is now lying on his back, head on the pillow, and he is bringing Luke down with him. Luke carefully straddling Michael's lap whilst the older is keeping his head firmly in place by holding a tight grip on dark blond locks. The other hand slipped inside Luke's pants, squeezing at his bum.

Luke can't help himself. He is chubbing up nicely and he can feel Michael's half hard dick rubbing against his arse. He grinds down on it which is followed by Michael throwing his head back on the pillow and moaning loudly.

He is back to kissing Luke in no time and he starts pushing up his hips against Luke's arse more aggressively.

"The ears" Michael pants against Luke's lips "want you to wear the ears from the broken screen gig when you ride me baby boy."

"Fuck Mikey" Luke pants against Michael's lips "we shouldn't. You were hurt. You are high on meds."

"Baby please. I'm so horny I'm gonna fuck the pillows if you don't help me out here. Cmon baby boy. I wanna see you ride me with the ears on. It's gonna be so hot baby boy."

"Fuck Mikey, why are you doing this to me?"

"Cmon baby boy, I will buy you those pretty black panties you nut all over if you ride me good today" Michael is accompanying his words with big green eyes and pouty lips. Luke is only human. He carefully disentangles himself from Michael to get the lube and the damn headband with the ears.

"Bring the cherry flavoured one. Wanna eat that ass before I fuck it."

And fuck if Luke doesn't almost kill himself over the open suitcase by tripping over it. He quickly grabs the lube and the ears and makes his way back to the bed. Michael has now pulled his basketball shorts and boxers just low enough to bare his arse and cock, gently tugging on it whilst playing with his balls.

Michael is so lucky and he knows it. He plays in the best fucking band in the world with his best friends and his boyfriend. Sometimes the arenas try to casually kill him off but he won't give up that easily. Who will take care of Luke if he is not there? Who will make sure he doesn't trip to his death if Michael is not there to catch him? Who will make sure he is happy and healthy and loved? Who will love him like Michael does? With everything he has and unconditionally? Ready to die and kill for in a heartbeat.

Luke is so pretty. He is all innocent wide blue eyes and twinky blond hair. Mile long legs and toned chest. Cute butt with tinny little asshole hidden between two small perky globes.

He is so pretty standing next to the bed wearing nothing but fake fluffy bear ears. Golden like his hair turns under the sun. Pretty two small dark nipples perked up under the slight chill of the room and his arms wrapped around himself trying to warm himself up again.

"Cmon Lukey bear, sit on my chest with your pretty arse towards my face. That's right. Cmon darling."

Once Michael gets a hold of Luke's butt, he gently squeezes the globes before pulling them apart to reveal the pretty hole. Michael gently blows air on it and watches it clench fondly. It's gonna be all dark pink and swollen, leaking the lube and Michael's spunk before the night is over. But first things first.

"Cmon Lukey bear, rub your lubed up fingers over your pretty boy hole. That's it. What a good boy. Spread it all around. That's right. Can you dip a finger in for me? Pretty please. Oh Lukey, so pretty."

Michael can no longer hold himself back. Not when his boyfriend's ass smells like cherries and his hole is all wet and ready. He harshly pulls Luke's ass closer causing Luke to yelp and almost faceplant on Michael's dick. Now there's an idea for later Michael thinks before he buries his face in between Luke's cheeks. Starting with gentle teasing kitten licks that have Luke moaning prettily on top of Michael.

"Baby boy, your arse tastes like a cherry lollipop. Fuck Luke, I wanna fuck you with a cherry lollipop. It would be so hot."

This is the best idea Michael ever had. He is genius. He should hurt his foot more often so he can get high on the meds.

Luke just whines loudly and pushes back on Michael's face, his arse needing the attention it was promised.

"So needy" and the older guy is back to licking, sucking and abusing the sensitive hole whilst Luke is riding his tongue like he's paid to do it.

Michael is enthusiastically eating his boyfriend out when he suddenly feels Luke's tongue licking down his cock. He starts by licking a stripe from the head to the balls and then mouthing on his balls whilst one of his hands is grabbing for Michael's dick. Luke places one last kiss on Michael's balls before moving his mouth back to his dick. A loud slurping noise can be heard once Luke sucks on Michael's cockhead whilst he's fisting the rest of the dick in his palms slowly.

"Fuck Luke. That's right. Such a good boy. Suck that dick baby" Michael separates himself from the pretty arse long enough to praise his boyfriend. Luke now started taking more of Michael's cock in his mouth, warm wet mouth now bobbing up and down covering upper half of Michael's dick whilst the lower half is being messaged by the hand. Luke goes up and down and then back up, slurping and sucking around a dick like it is an icicle, paying special attention to the head, flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit and sucking back on the cockhead.

Michael is now back to licking his baby's hole, gently sucking on it before pushing his tongue inside. This makes Luke whines around Michael's dick which sends wonderful vibrations down Michael's dick and he reciprocates by sucking and licking on the rosy opening even harder whilst holding a strong grip on younger boy's hips to prevent him to grind down on Michael's face. Luke abandons Michael's cock to throw his head back in frustrated groan. The headband with the ears slightly crooked towards the left ear.

"Cmon babe, move further down. Wanna see you finger that arse open for my dick" Michael says as he separates himself from the cherry tasting arse and gently pushes Luke further down his body.

Luke groans but complies with the request, moving further down, his arse now resting on Michael's belly and leaning forward to grab the lube. Once he's done wetting his fingers he throws the bottle back in Michael's general direction.

Michael is grabbing the firm globes again, getting a great pleasure from squeezing them together and pulling them apart. He loves how the flesh feels in his hands. How the cheeks part to show pretty shiny opening glistening with remaining lube and Michael's saliva. If Michael's leg wasn't fucked up, he would have Luke on his back, his tights squeezing Michael's head as he'd be eating that arse until Luke begged him to stop. Michael would only stop once Luke creamed himself all over his belly.

Michael absolutely loves is when his boyfriend comes on his belly. He likes to swirl his fingers through the mess before pushing it into Luke's mouth and makes him suck the fingers clean. Once Luke is done with sucking his fingers, Michael loves to bend down and lick him clean of the remaining mess. Catching the remaining drops and leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Cmon baby boy, open yourself for me" Michael demands once he spreads the cheeks for the final time.

"I... Can you..." Luke is blushing hard, head hung low in embarrassment. He is so pretty. With hi spread arse and wet hole facing Michael, his cheeks pretty rosy colour and the bear ears askew on top of his head. He looks like a picture of a sin and Michael can't deal with this slow peace they are having right now for much longer.

"Can I what baby bear" Michael enquires. Ready to get this show on the road.

"Can you tell me what to do?"

"Oh Lukey bear, of course. Gonna listen to me baby? I want you to reach behind yourself and massage your babyhole with two of your pretty wet fingers. That's right. Can you feel my spit dribbling out of you baby boy? Can't wait to have you impaled on my dick, working that pretty arse of yours. Now, I want you to slowly push your first finger in. Nice and slow. There you go, such a good boy for me. Playing with your tinny asshole to make it all pretty and ready for a cock. What a needy boy you are. Look at you. Barely one finger in and already teasing yourself on the second one. Are you ready for the second one baby boy?"

"I don't know Mikey"

"Of course you do. Cmon baby, tease yourself for the second finger. Pull the first one out and then go back with two slowly. That's right. Look at that. What a good boy. Pushing two fingers in at the same time. You are being so good for me right now Lukey bear."

Michael now abandoned one of the cheeks in favour of grabbing for the lube. He wets his own fingers and gently traces his own wet digits around the hole that is now stretched around two finger. Just resting inside the warm heath and waiting for the initial sting to die down. Michael is gently squeezing one of the arse cheeks he is still holding in his grip whilst two fingers of his other hand are gently massaging the blond's perineum which makes the younger boy on top of him whine and fuck back oh his own fingers. Slowly pulling out before pushing back in again. Michael watches in fascination how Luke fucks himself two three more times before he fucks his fingers back in and slowly spreads them apart. Scissoring them open before slowly pulling back out. On the second spread pull out Michael joins him, his middle finger slipping in between the V Luke's fingers make and then pushing inside when Luke pushes them back in. The younger boy moans at the new intrusion. He is now being stretched on three fingers and his body needs a moment to adjust.

They have done this before. Luke spreading his fingers inside his own arse and Michael pushing his own greedy fingers right next to the younger boy's ones. They know exactly when Luke is ready to move. His body giving just the slightest push back on the fingers. They have a rhythm. With Luke starting it but once he is past initial discomfort letting Michael take over. Trusting him to lead Luke when he is fucking back on the fingers, his arse being prepared for bigger things to come. Once Michael takes the rhythm over it also means things will get faster. Luke's cock usually starts to dribble by the second minute once Michael gets his fingers in him. Teasingly prodding at the sensitive bud and then pulling back. Spreading Luke's muscles wider but then avoiding the precious spot buried inside the pretty body.

Michael loves watching Luke come undone on top of him. He loves watching him sneakily push back on his fingers as he whines on top of him. So needy but trying to be good for Michael. Naughtily push his hips just enough so that Michael will not scold him for it. Good boys don't ride their fingers like the slutty boys him and Michael sometimes watch on PornHub before Michael bends him over the table and fucks him like a naughty boy he is. because good boys don't get hard over other boys' assholes being destroyed and begging "Me too Mikey, me too".

Good boys ride their boyfriends' fingers nice and slow. They ride them so that their boyfriends can stretch their tinny holes for the big cocks they will be pushing into them. Good boys wear headbands with fluffy ears and kiss their boyfriends on the lips when said boyfriends are knuckles deep into their assholes.

"Pull your fingers out and turn around baby boy. Wanna see your pretty angelic face and those damn ears on your head. That's good. There you go. What a good baby boy."

Luke is now straddling Michael's tummy again but this time he is facing the other boy. His arse sits just where Michael's cockhead rests on his belly. Michael would love to roll his hips up now but he really doesn't want to fuck his leg even further up with any additional moving.

Michael can't help but be in awe of his pretty boyfriend. All naked and only teddybear headband on his messy hair. He looks so innocent with his wide lust blown eyes and shyly biting on his bottom lip. His tongue playing with the black lip ring and flush tint to his cheeks. His nipples perked up and his cock flushed pink and leaking at the tip. Balls hanging low and resting on Michael's abdomen. Full with the juice he is going to shoot all over their bellies once he is fucked good and jerked hard.

Michael grabs one of Luke's hands with his sticky one. Intertwining their fingers together whilst the other is grabbing for the stumbled cheek and bringing Luke down for a kiss. Making Luke lay on Michael's chest as their intertwined fingers rest on the bed. Michael's other hand is now tugging on Luke's hair, gently scratching the area around the headband and whispering into Luke's ear about what a good baby boy he is being for Michael. Wearing the headband and fucking himself on the fingers like the good boys should. He is whispering dirty words of how he's gonna fuck him full of spunk and then not let him wash it off. How he will make him put Michael's boxers over the fucked over arse when he will be going for another cooling pack down the hallway. How he will still be leaking Michael's come down the loose boxers and basketball shorts. How he will have to be quick to come back or people will see the pearly white dripping down his legs and they will know his arse is still warm and wet and open. Filled up on other man's spunk marking him as taken.

Michael is bringing their intertwined fingers close to their faces now. He then makes Luke suck on the three that are still sticky of lube because they were just stretching his asshole open for fucking. Luke firstly scrunches his nose like a little kitten but opens his mouth anyway once Michael gives his arse a gentle slap. He starts slow and slobbery. Drooling all over them before sucking on them like he would on the cock. Pressing his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. He is now also grinding on the head of Michael's dick and he can feel the precome being smeared around.

Michael gently pulls his own finger out of Luke's mouth but instructs the blond to keep on gagging on his own two. His spit wet fingers are travelling down Luke's back. All the way from the neck to the end of the spine. Resting just on top of the cheeks before dipping in and two of them entering a warm wet hole. Luke moans around the fingers in his mouth and a small droll escapes his mouth. He quickly chases it with other hand's pointer finger and slurps around it. Michael can't help himself and he curls the fingers inside his pretty boyfriend until he can hear him moan around his fingers and feel his arse pushing back in search for more. Michael is gently kissing the drooling mess of his boyfriend's head lying on his chest whilst he is making sure Luke's cock is all stiff and dripping once Michael makes him sit on his dick. He is rubbing that spot just hard enough to make Luke moan and droll and dribble but not hard enough to bust.

Once Luke has dribbled a small lake in between their bellies and Michael can feel his cock stiffening to full hardness, he pulls his fingers out and searches for the lube to ready his dick. Once he is all slicked up, he makes his baby boy sit back up.

"Common baby bear. Sit up. You know I can't move too much. Will need you to fuck yourself hard on my dick. Can you do that baby boy? Can you do that for us?"

Luke's eyes are all glazed over with lust, lips pink and shiny from the spit and remaining lube. He shyly nods at Michael as he waits on further instructions.

"Here baby, I'm gonna hold my dick up for you. Can you push your ass on it baby? There you go. What a good baby boy. Nice and slow. You are taking me so well love. Your arse opening up for me and making space for my dick. Just one more inch baby and you'll be all set."

Luke whimpers when he tries to accommodate for the last bit of Michael's cock. This position making him take the whole dick and pushing it deep inside his body.

He is now fully sitting on Michael's cock. Waiting for the sting to go away. They usually take more time and lube with those things but Luke can see Michael is still high on meds and impatient. Wanting to fuck his boyfriend before he inevitably crashes down and sleeps for the next 12 hrs straight.

Usually Michael would wait for Luke to start moving on his own. Not this time though. Strong grip on younger boy's hips is gently urging him to move. Luke is trying to distract him by squeezing his inner muscle but Michael is not having it.

"Cmon Lukey bear, ride me. I know you can do it. Cmon baby boy, move those pretty hips up and down."

It always starts slow. With Luke just grinding down on Michael's dick. Getting comfortable with the girth spreading him open and setting the peace. It continues with Luke pulling up half way before being forcefully pushed back down. The thrusts after that usually get rougher and faster. With Luke pulling out and Michael's hips slamming into him halfway down. He cannot do that today due not being allowed to move his leg so Luke is working extra hard to replace the missing movement. He is clenching tight when slowly pulling out all the way until there's only Michael's cockhead inside the blond. He is then relaxing and trying to slam as hard as his sensitive arse will allow him back down.

However, it's been a long day and Luke is getting tired. Michael can feel that so he tightens his grip on Luke's cock and encourages the blond.

"Cmon kitten, no need to slip all the way off. Just grind that pretty arse down and clench around that dick. Find the right angle so that your sweet spot is being rubbed and then just go for it."

Luke follows Michael's instructions. It takes him a couple of tries before he is pushing his arse hard on the dick and moaning prettily on top of Michael. It's a beautiful sight really. Luke working hard to satisfy himself and his boyfriend. He worked up a slight sweat from all the bouncing and his bear ears are barely hanging on. Michael really wants him to come before they slip off. There is something extremely arousing about Luke wearing the bear ears whilst he is full on Michael's cock, cheeks flushed pink and eyes blown black.

"Cmon baby boy, cream yourself all over my hand" Michael encourages the blond before tightening his grip and watching Luke's face as he moans prettily and warm come covers Michael's fist.

"That's it baby boy. So good. Come here, gimme a kiss" and he is pulling Luke by his hair with one hand whilst the other is gently urging Luke to keep moving on his dick.

"Cmon baby, just a couple more and I'll be done."

Luke whines but but moves his hips anyway. True to his words, Michael only needs a couple of more hip movements before he is shooting his load deep inside his fucked out boyfriend.

"Fuck babe, this was incredible."

Luke is still out of breath. Since you know, he's the one who did all the work here.

"Mhm"

"You look so good. All fucked out and on top of me."

Luke just hummus again in response before slowly moving from Michael's dick and rolling off of Michael and immediately curling back around older boy's back.

"You still high?"

"Like a helium balloon" Michael replies through giggles.

"It's gonna be fun tomorrow..."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you just outed us to our band and half the entourage."

"Oh... About that. Fuck em. I mean not literally but you know... It's you and me baby" Michael replies when searching for one of Luke's hands and intertwines their fingers.

"Yeah, you and me baby." Luke replies with a smile on his lips as he gently pulls a blanked over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck?
> 
> I have Tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
